1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail protector and more particularly pertains to a new fingernail protection device for preventing smudging, chipping or nicking of newly manicured fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a nail protector is known in the prior art. More specifically, a nail protector heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,174; 4,960,138; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 329,923; Des. 342,057; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,066; and 4,577,648.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fingernail protection device. The inventive device includes a plurality of cap-like members each having an open end and being adapted to cover about a user's fingernail for the protection thereof; and also includes fastener assembly for removably and securely fastening each cap-like member about the user's fingernail.
In these respects, the fingernail protection device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing smudging, chipping or nicking of newly manicured fingernails.